Don't Try To Change Me
by theairishumming
Summary: Badboy!Kurt fic.


**A/N: I don't know where I'm going to go with this (well I have an idea) but I was bored so I did this. **

**Warnings: For now just language and implications of sex, the rating is for later chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. I own nothing :(  
**

* * *

Kurt Hummel had never made love to anyone.

He had fucked guys, but he'd never called it anything more than that - a fuck. For one thing, he had never been in love. And for another – he liked sex. He enjoyed it. But it never meant anything more to him than pleasure, he didn't believe in all that 'giving a part of yourself' crap that people said all the time.

So when he looked at Blaine Anderson when he walked into class on his first day of senior year, looked at him with nothing but lust. Not attraction. Attraction could lead to love, in the end, and Kurt wanted nothing less that that. Lust was safe. Lust was having sex with someone once then never spending more time with them than passing them in the corridor at school, not even glancing at them, because it would never happen again.

When Kurt Hummel walked into class on his first day of senior year, almost every head looked up. People he had fucked. People who hated him. People who had heard rumours about him. He didn't mind the rumours. Especially since almost all of them were true, in some way or another. Everyone knew about him, and he loved it. That was something that would never change – he loved being known. And he hated being invisible. Which was why, when Blaine didn't look up, it annoyed him more than it should have.

Or at least, that was what Kurt told himself. It wasn't that Blaine had the most gorgeous eyes – from what he could see of them – or that he made adorable grunts of concentration that Kurt could hear if he listened closely, or anything like that – he didn't think of him like that. He wasn't 'adorable' or 'gorgeous'.

Kurt didn't think of people like that.

'Hey, new kid! Blaine, is it? I don't understand a word of what the teacher's talking about. Can you help me?'

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. 'She's introducing herself.'

'Yeah, well I don't understand her introduction. Maybe you could teach me? At my house? In my bed. Or floor… or wall… whatever you prefer.' Blaine's eyes widened in shock.

'Um… no thanks.'

Kurt flushed an angry red. No one had ever turned him down. He was certain that Blaine was gay – he wore freaking bowties for fucks sake. 'Fuck. You. Frigid virgin.'

'Have you thought of the possibility that maybe, somebody just doesn't want you?' Blaine retorted.

Kurt glared at him and turned away. He could do better than Blaine, anyway. He wasn't even that hot – he used too much gel and what was up with his clothes from decades ago, anyway?

Kurt looked at the guy sitting on the other side of him instead, who was looking at him with uncontained lust. He gestured to the guy – Louis or Lewis or something like that, he couldn't remember – and raised his hand to go to the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait for long.

* * *

When Kurt re entered the classroom, he looked pointedly at Blaine. He didn't need Blaine. The whole school wanted him. And when the guy – Louis, he had found out – walked in a few minutes later, wincing as he sat down, hair still messed up and smelling of sex, Blaine finally spoke – quietly, so only Kurt could hear him.

'Pathetic.'

It was the last thing Kurt expected to hear. He was many things. Talented, sexy, good at sex, fashionable - but not pathetic.

'Excuse me?'

'I said pathetic. You're pathetic. The way you use guys for sex. How you think that having sex all the time makes you, in some way, respected or special. You're not respected. Don't you know how people talk about you? They say-'

'Shut up.' This was not how people were supposed to act around him. This was not supposed to happen.

'They call you a slut. A whore. No one here respects you. They just see you as an easy way to have sex, and that's what you are – you're easy and you're pathetic and you have no self respect.'

'SHUT UP!' Kurt jumped to his feet, ignoring his teacher shouting at him to sit back down. 'Shut the fuck up! You don't know me. You know _nothing_ about me. So get the fuck out of my life and stop talking stuff you don't know, you don't know shit! You're just a 17-year-old virgin who thinks he's better than everyone else because he's too scared to get his cock out.'

'At least I don't take it out every time someone says my name.'

Kurt stormed out of the room. Fuck Blaine. He didn't need some new kid in his life, telling him who he was. He didn't need Blaine. He didn't want Blaine. And Kurt would be so much better without him.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up I don't know when, but I hope you liked the chapter. **


End file.
